scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Stinkweed
Stinkweed is the lead character in a series of monster films, portrayed by Vincent Thorne. Thorne eventually got sick of making Stinkweed movies, so he committed robberies while disguised as Stinkweed in an attempt to generate bad publicity for the character and force the studio to stop making Stinkweed movies. Physical appearance Stinkweed is a brownish-green, humanoid monster covered in numerous thorns, some of which are colored the same as its skin, while others are blue. Almost every part of its body is extremely long and skinny, including its neck, arms, legs, fingers, toes, tail, and tongue. Its mouth is large and jagged and its and eyes are red and swirly. Personality The monster was menacing, but extremely gullible. The gang fooled him into thinking they were shoe shoppers without even needing to disguise themselves. Powers and abilities He had a repulsive stench that could drive people away, including a security guard. History ''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' Season one Stinkweed first showed up while the kids were making a movie at the Coolsville Mall. He chased them into an elevator, where they escaped him. They watched from the elevator as he proceeded to commit robberies, starting with the jewelry store. A security guard tried to stop him, but he was repelled by Stinkweed's foul smell. He moved on to the pet shop, driving away the customers and pets and stealing the cash register. The gang spoke to Vincent Thorne, the actor who played Stinkweed. He hired them to clear his name because everyone thought he was culprit, including the police. They investigated Grady Laurence, a rival of Thorne's who was jealous of him, and found the cash register Stinkweed stole in his motorhome. Vincent called and told them that he found a clue at the movie theater, but when they arrived, they saw him get captured by Stinkweed. The monster chased them into a shoe store, where they tricked him by pretending to be shoe shoppers and lost him. After a Scooby Snack break, Scooby-Doo picked up a smelly scent, which led the gang straight to Stinkweed, who was making footprints with Grady's shoes. Scooby's cattail allergy caused him to sneeze, alerting Stinkweed to their presence, and a chase ensued. They escaped him by pretending to be mannequins. unmasked.]] The gang set a trap for Stinkweed. They pretended to be filmmakers, and convinced Stinkweed that they were shooting a movie. The intention was to have Scooby swing on a vine and drop a cage on Stinkweed, but it missed, and he caught on to their act. However, Scooby, still swinging on the vine, collided with him and knocked him into a quicksand pit, capturing him anyway. It turned out that the culprit was Vincent Thorne after all, who was tired of making Stinkweed movies and wanted to make Stinkweed look bad by committing the robberies so that he could get out of making more movies. He tried to frame Grady by hiding the cash register he stole in his motorhome and making footprints with Grady's shoes. Thorne was arrested by Jane Thursday, an FBI agent who had been investigating the robberies. Appearances * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo ** 113. Lights...Camera...Monster Quotes Notes/trivia * Stinkweed is the third A Pup Named Scooby-Doo villain to be based off of an in-universe fictional character, the first two being Dr. Croaker and Boogedy Bones. }} Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo season 1 characters Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo season 1 monsters Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo season 1 villains Category:Disguises Category:Fictional characters within the Scooby-Doo universe